pendragonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Collegium
The Supreme Collegium is the body of “wise men of Britain,” and the college is the sole source of great and ancient powers of Justice and Law. A council of kings and other lords, the highest and noblest of Britain, the Supreme Collegium possesses the right to elect someone to the rank of High King and Supreme Lord of Britain History The Supreme Collegium first met during the time of the Roman Empire in August of 306, as the empire was at civil war. The noble men of Britain met and named one from among themselves to be the High King. He was named Constantine, and he defeated his foes and brought justice and law back to the Empire. He went onward to become Emperor Constantine the Great after he united the Roman Empire and made Christianity the official imperial religion. In Britain, the august body of the Supreme Collegium met afterwards, and at times selected other High Kings. Thus, in 415 it selected a native British leader to rule them, because the Roman Empire had again grown weak and selfish, abandoning the good folk of isle to the barbarians. The Collegium’s choices have always been respected as the legal rulers of the island. Most recently, Aurelius Ambrosius, the older brother of King Uther, was elected. Organization The council was originally composed of the most distinguished people from all the British tribes and Roman institutions. Eventually, the number of seats was settled at 28, one for each of the Great Cities of Britain. Over time, the right to hold such a seat changed in various places. In some holdings it became the inheritance of one family or was appointed by the local leader, while in others the Legate was still selected from among the leading men of the land. The Supreme Collegium is subject only to itself. It is a legal political body and must conform strictly to its traditional rules to perform its function. The Collegium must meet whenever a new High King has to be selected, or whenever at least 15 of its 28 members decide mutually to meet. All members must be notified of the meeting six months in advance. Whoever attends the meeting may vote, but no proxies are allowed. This has become an important issue many times. All the other official proper procedures must be fulfilled, but when the result of the vote is announced, the results are permanent. Success requires that 3/4 of the attending members of the Collegium vote to elect someone as High King. Voting for the High King The Supreme Collegium gathers when a vote for the High King is called. This is a secret ballot, in which each member is encouraged to vote according to their conscience. This is the primary reason why Uther has never called for the vote, as he can't have been certain of his vassals' loyalty in the secret ballot. Though it is possible to become High King by way of conquest, the greatest British High Kings have all been elected by the Supreme Collegium. These incldue: - Constantine the Great - Maxen Wledig - Aurelius Ambrosius, - Vortigern The 28 Legates of Britain The following seats of the Collegium legates are listed by seat, followed by the name of the current holder of that seat. Current number of legates: 10 Alclud, King Strangorre (Vacant) Caer Beris, just outside Bulith Wells, (Vacant) Caer Caradoc, Duke Gloucester (Vacant) Caer Constantine (Totnes), King Idres of Cornwall Caerwent, King Nanteleod of Escavalon Cambridge, Earl Huntington (Vacant) Canterbury, Earl Kent (position destroyed) Carduel (Carlisle), King Uriens of Gorre Carlion (Isca), Archbishop Dubricus of Carlion (Roman Church) Carohaise (Wall), King Leodegrance of Cameliard City of Legions (Chester), Duke Cheshire (Vacant) Colchester, Duke Caercolun (destroyed) Doncaster, King Roestoc (vacant) Dorchester, Praetor Dorset (Vacant) Eburacum, King Heraut de Apres of Malahaut Exeter, Duke Cornwall (Vacant) Ilchester, Earl Gumret (Vacant) Leicester, Duke Corneus of Lindsey ''London'', Lord Mayor of London (Vacant) Manchester, King Amans (Vacant) Oroquelenes (Wroxeter/Viroconium), King Orofoise (Vacant) ''Sarum'', Earl Salisbury (Vacant) [[Silchester|'Silchester']], Duke Ulfius of Silchester Sinadon Caernarfon (Segontium), King Pellinore of Gomeret St. Albans, Archbishop (British Christian) of St. Albans (Vacant) Vertis (Worcester), King of the Dean (Vacant) Wells, King Cadwy of Somerset Winchester, Earl Hampshire (Vacant) Category:Organizations